


[Guide/Photoset] Как сделать воду серебряной?

by Kamili, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Guides, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Делаем воду серебряной при помощи ионатора ЛК-27
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Guide/Photoset] Как сделать воду серебряной?

1) Достаём ионатор в фабричной упаковке.

2) Распаковываем ионатор.

3) Изучаем инструкцию

4) Вешаем ионатор на край банки так, чтобы провод не попал в воду.

5) Включаем ионатор в розетку (мне понадобился переходник).

6) Маленькое дымное облачко — это серебро.

Серебряная вода выглядит более мутной по сравнению с обычной водой из-под крана.


End file.
